The Truth Came Out
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to Demonic Affairs. Dean and Sam find out about Castiel and Crowley's relationship, and needless to say, they're not too happy about it.


**Author's Note:**

**A sequel to my Castiel/Crowley one-shot, Demonic Affairs. Suzy, better known as Susangel, requested a sequel where Dean and Sam find out about Cas and Crowley, so here it is! Su, thank you so much for inspiring me to write it and for just being awesome :D **

**I guess this is pretty much a very AU early season six where Cas is still fighting the war in Heaven, but is with Crowley during the fight. I don't do well writing Crowley (or Cas for that matter) so please excuse the major OOCness. **

**I know that this pairing is completely nutty, but it ended up becoming my favorite AU. I consider Destiel canon. Crowley rocks, Castiel rocks, so yeah, why not turn too amazing characters into a pairing? Anyways, it's told from Castiel's P.O.V. the lyrics at the beginning are from Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo. **

* * *

><p>"'<em>Cause when the roof caved in<em>

_And the truth came out_

_I just didn't know what to do."_

I appeared in Crowley's home, bleeding severely. Blood blossomed from the wound on my ribcage and seeped through my white shirt. He'd been in the middle of fighting with Sam and Dean, but they all three came to an abrupt stop upon noticing me. I swayed unsteadily on my feet.

My knees buckled under me, but strong and sure arms caught me and held me up. I knew it was Crowley without having to look. I recognized everything from his scent to the familiarity of his touch. Dean would mostly likely call my thoughts "chick flicky" as he so frequently described love.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean demanded worriedly.

I tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a mouthful of blood. Crowley pulled me up the stairs and gently laid me out on the bed. Sam and Dean watched the demon's careful actions with confused interest. He stripped me of my coat, shirt, jacket, and tie before examining the wound, his eyebrows raising fractionally at its severity.

"Cas, what happened?" Sam asked as if I actually had the strength to answer him.

Crowley sighed quietly before standing up. "He is fighting a _civil war _in _Heaven_. He is hurt, he is bloody, and god dammit he is _tired. _Why don't you take your heads out of your asses and stop blaming _him_ for not being able to be _here_ just because all the two of you think about is _yourselves_!"

Sam and Dean both flinched at the sudden outburst. The protective statement reminded me just why, and how much, I loved my demon. He always backed me up no matter what the situation, and I was the same by him. Once, a demon had tried to kill him. Let's just say they hadn't been a demon much longer after I got a hold of them. Right now I wasn't strong enough to offer Crowley anything more than a weak smile of gratitude.

Sam glared. "Since when do you give a damn about Cas?"

Very unpleasant question. If the truth came out now, they would kill Crowley without hesitation, and I wasn't strong enough to stop them. My right wing was broken and flayed, half of my ribs were broken, and I had a deep stab wound to my left side. I was hardly in any state to be fighting right now.

Crowley walked over, getting right up in Sam's face, and I knew without a doubt that his eyes had turned midnight black. "You mean to tell me that after everything he's done, and while he's laying on that bed bleeding, quite possibly to _death_-" He was right, I might be, I wasn't nearly as strong as I used to be before the war started, "-That all you care about is _why_ I'm trying to keep him from _dying_?"

Realizing the stupidity of their behavior, Dean avoided answering Crowley directly. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's obviously got some brain damage if he considers self serving sons of bitches like _you_ a friend."

I used what little strength I had to send a telepathic message to him. _Crowley, now is not the time for your flippancy…_

At the sound of my rapidly weakening voice, even though it was mental, he strode over and again started to examine the wound. He placed a hand on it and closed his eyes. Both Sam and Dean rushed forwards as my back arched, my jaw clenched to hold back a cry of pain as the skin sealed back together and the ribs snapped back into place. My wing also repaired itself.

Over our time together, our powers had started mingling as a result of the continued physical contact. Part of my grace enabled him to heal angel inflicted wounds, and sometimes when I was angry, while they wouldn't turn solid black, my irises came dangerously close to turning the same color that his did. I always transported out when angry before the Winchesters could notice the change.

"Feeling any better?" Crowley murmured softly, running a hand gently down my arm.

I covered his hand with my own and squeezed it slightly, nodding. He gently brushed the wayward strands of hair from my face. Our exchanges were simple and natural, but we'd conveniently forgotten we weren't alone. No longer weakened by my injuries, I eased into a sitting position and looked at the brothers, both who were watching slack jawed.

Dean sputtered briefly before speaking. "Cas, uh, anything you wanna tell us?"

"Well this is fun," Crowley said sarcastically. "Okay boys, so the cat's out of the bag."

"You….the two of you are…but he…and you're a…."

Crowley easily filled in the blanks. "Yes, Sam. I'm serious, we're together, he's an angel, and I am a demon. Any more questions?"

"Yeah. Any last words?" Dean asked, unsheathing his demon killing blade.

Everything after that went by in a blur. He lunged for Crowley, I appeared in front of him and shoved him into the wall, and Sam watched in shock. My fingers were wrapped around Dean's throat and I used my powers to hurl Ruby's knife across the room. Crowley caught it between nimble fingers, smirking.

"Let go of Dean," Sam growled, coming up behind me and trying to wrench me off.

Crowley grabbed Sam and threw him down, pinning the much larger man to the floor by placing his foot on Sam's throat. He always overreacted when someone tried to manhandle me. Not that I had much room to talk given that I was pinning Dean to the wall with a grip that was presumably a bit too tight.

"Release him, Crowley."

"Not likely."

I sighed at his stubbornness. "Crowley."

My tone spoke much more than a large amount of words could. It very simply stated "Yes I know they're irritating and selfish sometimes, but they are still my friends and I don't want them dead. Now let Sam go. For me." It was surprising that one word could convey an entire message, but we very rarely needed to communicate verbally. Body language and looks alone usually got our points across.

We simultaneously let go of Sam and Dean, and I stepped back to flank Crowley. His eyes were pure black and the windows shook slightly as a result of my anger. One of the elaborate panes cracked when Dean shot a glare at Crowley. Sam had the good sense to keep his mouth shut and stare passively at the ground after he got back on his feet.

Crowley looked between the brothers, smiling. "So, who wants a cup of tea?"

"What he means is perhaps we should sit down and discuss this like rational adults," I corrected dryly.

"Rational is no fun, darling."

Dean snorted. "Darling? Seriously?"

"You'd best shut your mouth before I-"

"_Crowley_."

He scowled but stopped mid sentence. I figured letting him finish that threat would only end in having to restrain the Winchesters again. Sighing, I grabbed Crowley's arm and pulled him downstairs, my grip tight enough to warn him that he'd best not continue making death threats. We walked into the living room and I took the glass of Craig he held out to me.

"Oh so now you're drinking buddies too?" Dean quipped.

"Dean, I understand why you are reacting so negatively, but he is not the demon you once knew. He's changed."

"Yeah, it looks like he's even more of a douche bag than he used to be. Why the hell are you even so protective over him? I mean come on, this is pretty drastic for a fuck buddy."

"He's much more to me than that."

Sam narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I love him."

Dean looked like he was ready to bang his head into the wall. "You're joking, right?"

My eyes were on Crowley's as I spoke.

"Not in the slightest."


End file.
